His
by Sinful Deity
Summary: In which Shizuo wants Izaya to understand, he is Shizuo's and Shizuo's alone. Shizuo x Izaya, Boy x Boy YAOI, don't like, don't read. Angry Secks :'D


**Legit Porn, No Plot, Angry Sex! xD Read And Review please! :D Enjoy XD**

* * *

Shizuo pushed Izaya aggressively, urging him in the direction of their bedroom but tripped slightly, causing Izaya's back to slam into the wall with their chests tightly pressed together.

"_Ahn!_" Izaya gasped and Shizuo grunted when Izaya raked his nails down his bare chest, (their tops lost somewhere in the apartment as soon as they entered) Shizuo continually attacking Izaya's mouth hungrily.

Clothed arousals rubbed against one another and Izaya moaned into Shizuo's mouth loudly, threading his fingers through Shizuo's hair and into his hands and yanking him impossibly closer, kissing him sloppily and messily, his head roughly colliding back into the wall.

Shizuo's hand frisked up from Izaya's bare thigh to his curved hip bone where he rubbed sensual circles, digging his thumb in every once in a while as he rubbed their groins together roughly, his other free hand sneaking its way up the front of Izaya, from his stomach to his chest.

Their tongues were caught in a ferocious battle that had been in the process for over for four minutes, Shizuo happily let Izaya win dominance. He inwardly mused at how cute Izaya could be when trying to insert his dominance and 'superiority', as he likes to call it, during sex.

Their tongues twirled and pushed at each other, teeth clashed and drool pooled until Shizuo began sucking and Izaya groaned.

"Oh, _Shizu_-chan…" Izaya mumbled into the latter's mouth blissfully when Shizuo roughly pinched a nipple, kneading it and pulling.

"You damn _louse_…" Shizuo growled when Izaya pulled away, gasping and drooling.

"I told you, I was talking to him for business, Shizu-ch_aan!_" Izaya's voice hitched when Shizuo roughly grabbed his manhood through the pink skirt he was wearing.

Shizuo re-adjusted his grip and ripped off the garment and silk underwear under it in one swift pull, demanding an answer from Izaya.

"Dressed in _this_, you fucking _flea_?" Shizuo ground out, voice burning with jealousy, face masked by desire.

"_Hnn_, Shizu-chan!" Izaya was about to attempt reasoning, but Shizuo smashed their lips together in an intense attempt to get his feelings of rage and possessiveness across.

He then grasped Izaya's raven locks and pulled him closer to the direction of their room, kicking the door open when he got there and realized it was closed.

Shizuo quickly began groping around Izaya's body, Izaya's arms now in a tight lock around his neck.

Settling his hands on the smaller male's ass, Shizuo squeezed roughly, causing Izaya to release a sting of wanton moans into his already stuffed mouth.

"_Shizuo!_" Izaya yelped loudly as they broke the kiss and he was pushed down onto the center of the plush mattress.

Placing himself between Izaya's legs, Shizuo bit at Izaya's collar harshly, purposely leaving bruises and blotches, marring the perfectly china skin. He leaned over to a nightstand and pulled out lube.

He wretched the cap off with his teeth as Izaya stared up at him in a daze, his eye brows knit as if in a silent apology.

Shizuo growled with animalistic need and glared slightly as he coated three of his fingers, claiming Izaya's mouth with his own.

Yet again, Izaya laced his arms around the bodyguard's neck as Shizuo used his free hand to push up Izaya's leg, placing it over his left shoulder.

Still using his tongue to play with Izaya's, he slipped his slick fingers between them, ghosting around Izaya's entrance.

With Izaya thoroughly distracted and without warning, Shizuo thrust his middle finger in all the way to the knuckle.

Izaya squeaked into Shizuo's mouth, biting the latter's tongue resentfully.

Shizuo twirled his tongue around Izaya's, pushing the finger in deeper and deeper, giving Izaya no chance whatsoever to adjust.

He drove it in and out more and more aggressively, causing Izaya to shake lightly.

After a few rather fierce thrusts, Shizuo added a second finger and groaned loudly at the way Izaya's silken walls pulled his fingers in deeper and pulsed around him.

"You fucking _slut_…" Shizuo snarled out as he pulled his face away from Izaya's, who was flushed and gasping for air.

Shizuo shoved the third finger in roughly, making Izaya screw his eyes shut and throw his head back into the bed, giving a soft moan.

"I'm the only one who gets to see you like that, got it?"

Izaya nodded meekly, tightening his arms' grip, bringing Shizuo closer, mewling as Shizuo began probing around.

Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's back, squeezing lightly as Shizuo prodded his fingers around, quietly groaning to himself.

"Sh-Shizuo…_P-Please_."

Shizuo grinned like a mad man, pushing his fingers in deeper, rubbing Izaya's inner walls, relishing in the noises Izaya made.

"Oh, _GOD_." Izaya pushed back on Shizuo's hand roughly, moaning lewdly as Shizuo's fingers abused his prostate over and over, rubbing and stretching.

Shizuo pumped his fingers in and out at a maddening pace, grinning in a sadistic manner as he noticed the tears forming at the corners of Izaya's closed eyes, the pleasure and stimulation becoming too much.

"Sh-_Shizuo!_ _Ahn!_ _Shizuo!_" Izaya dug the back of his head into the bed in pure bliss, feeling the orgasm beginning to hit him.

That is, until Shizuo firmly gripped the base of his aching cock, preventing him from cumming.

"_Shizuo!_" Izaya tried his best to sound annoyed and angry, but instead his voice came out in a needy, cracked whimper.

Shizuo raised his eyebrows in feigned innocence, as if he didn't know what Izaya was playing at.

Shizuo began thrusting his hand again, but now at a slow and shallow, torturous pace.

"_Shizuo!_ I-Im sorry!" Izaya gasped, trying to still Shizuo's torturous movements.

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, again with fake ignorance and Izaya opened his eyes slowly, making eye contact with tears streaming down his face.

"I won't do it again!" Izaya pleaded, desperately attempting to move his hips to get some kind of friction on his lower region.

Shizuo simply grinned.

"_Fuck me, Shizuo! Let me cum!_" Izaya sobbed, looking Shizuo dead in the eyes, causing the latter to shiver.

"What do you want?" Shizuo barked, still firm, jealousy and rage not forgotten.

"_You!_" Izaya brought them closer together, molding his lips with Shizuo's, running his tongue across the slit, which Shizuo begrudgingly opened, somehow, though all his anger, loving how sexy his flea was being.  
"Only You!" Izaya reassured, pulling back and looking Shizuo in the eyes once again.

"Good." Shizuo huffed, burying his face in Izaya's neck, licking one of the many hickeys.

"Cause you're_ mine_." He bit down harshly and Izaya let out a silent scream, tears once again raining down his face.

Shizuo lapped at the crimson fluid as Izaya trembled, rocking his hips softly and moaning quietly, reminding Shizuo of the current situation.

Still gripping Izaya's prick tightly, Shizuo used his free hand to rid himself of his belt, tossing it carelessly to the side, and unzipped his pants quickly.

He didn't even waste time in taking his boxers and pants off completely, he just pushed them down to his mid-thigh and pulled his hand out suddenly, Izaya moaning loudly in the process.

Shizuo released his grip on Izaya and pulled Izaya's hips up higher.

Leaving his hands on Izaya's hips in a tight grip, he thrust in quickly, immediately hitting the smaller man's prostate.

"Ahh! _God! Yes!_" Izaya moaned like a whore, pushing himself into Shizuo, engorging the shaft in his tight heat.

"_Shizuo!_" Izaya screamed loudly, Shizuo picking up his pace, going at a monstrous speed.

Shizuo felt Izaya tighten and groaned loudly at the way Izaya would pull him back in when he pulled out and suck him in when he pushed back in.

"Fucking flea…" Shizuo growled as he skillfully and quickly switched their positions so that he was on the bottom, propped up by countless feather pillows.

He pulled Izaya down violently, repeatedly and said man moaned loudly and continuously, coming onto Shizuo's stomach with his head thrown back. Izaya moved his hands so that his nails dug into Shizuo's chest, leaving red crescents.

With a few more brutal thrusts and lewd screams from Izaya, Shizuo grunted loudly, pulling Izaya down aggressively one last time, filling his tight heat to the brim with his sticky hot seed.

"_Nng, Shizuo...!_" Izaya moaned his name one last time before Shizuo pulled out hastily and Izaya collapsed onto his chest.

Izaya broke the moments of silence, smiling tiredly.

"You have such a protozoan way of displaying jealousy, Shizu-chan." he mumbled, panting quietly.

Shizuo blushed when Izaya looked up at him through disheveled bangs and whispered,  
"I love you, Shizuo…"

He took in the appearance of the flea and instantly felt guilt ring through him.  
Izaya was covered in bruises and marks.

"I love you, too…" Shizuo stated softly as Izaya leaned up and let their lips meet in a sweet and sensual soft kiss.

"A-and sorry." Shizuo blurted out quietly, making Izaya giggle.

"Brute." Izaya smirked, closing his eyes and resting his head in the nape of Shizuo's neck.

"Louse." Shizuo smiled, wrapping his arms around the drifting informant protectively, closing his eyes and falling asleep, hoping that everyone would understand,

Izaya is his and his alone.

* * *

**Welp. XDDD That was fun. XDDD I hope you liked it. C:**


End file.
